


Love At First Sight Is For Idiots

by snowflakeimagines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Dancing, Fluff, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Romantic Soulmates, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Ohfuck.He had a soulmate. Sans the cynical, grumpy, destined-to-die-sad-and-alone skeleton had a soulmate. The same universe that was constantly fucking him over had brought him to someone who was his perfect match, his other half…And that someone was walking right towards him.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Love At First Sight Is For Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: hey snow, it’s cinnamon! I was wondering if we could get a short drabble of UF!sans with a soulmate who meets him at a party for the first time and invites him to dance with them because he just had that “pull” when they saw him? Been listening to “dancing with a stranger” lately and I could use some cute fluff to calm my chaotic mood recently :)
> 
> Set in a soulmate AU where pretty much everyone is born with a different way of telling who their soulmate is. Countdowns, first words, tattoos, you name it. There’s probably a soulmate couple somewhere in this universe that yodeled uncontrollably when they first saw each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

Love at first sight was for idiots.

That’s what Sans always thought. Even he, possibly the least romantic person in the world, knew that you can’t fall in love with someone just by looking at them. An instant attraction like that was lust, not love.

It’s not like he’d ever get to know what love at first sight felt like, anyway. In a world where almost everyone had a soulmate, he was one of the unlucky few without one. Everyone else had some way of telling who their soulmate was. As for Sans? He had nothing. As bitter as he was about this, he’d come to somewhat accept his fate.

All of that changed when he felt his soul flutter the moment he laid eyes on you. For a long, long minute, it was just him, staring wide-eyed at a stranger dancing in the crowd. There were no bright flashes of light, no new colors flooding into his vision, no marks appearing on his bones; but he didn’t need any of those things to happen to know what that flutter meant.

Oh _fuck_.

He had a soulmate. Sans the cynical, grumpy, destined-to-die-sad-and-alone skeleton had a soulmate. The same universe that was constantly fucking him over had brought him to someone who was his perfect match, his other half… 

And that someone was walking right towards him.

He gulped and turned back to the punch bowl. This was a dream, wasn’t it? No. It couldn’t be. Whether he liked it or not, this was very much real. He stared down at his red reflection until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey!” you said with a bright smile. Stars, that smile made his soul sing. 

“hey,” he managed to choke out.

You extended a hand to him. “Wanna dance?”

Honestly? No. Sans couldn’t dance for shit. Despite that, he placed his (slightly sweaty) hand in yours. “uh… yeah. sure.”

You told him your name as you lead him to the dance floor. “What’s your name, stranger?”

“s-sans.”

You smirked. “Nice to meet you, ‘S-Sans’.”

His soul did a flip in his ribcage.

“i gotta warn ya, sweetheart…” Sweetheart? Since when did he start calling people sweetheart? He had no idea what drove him to call you that, but it felt right, and you didn’t seem to mind one bit. “i ain’t much of a dancer.”

“I’ll help you,” you said reassuringly. “Follow my lead.”

Sans tried his best to keep up, looking like a fish out of water compared to your graceful movements. He tripped and stumbled into you. “fuck— sorry. told ya i can’t dance.”

You steadied him. “It’s alright! I’m having fun.”

Sans wished he could say the same. He blundered around you awkwardly for a few more minutes. “no offence,” he said, stopping at last, “but why’d ya ask me to dance with you? ‘m sure ya got plenty a’ friends here that can actually dance.”

“I dunno! You just… had this ‘pull’, y’know?” You shrugged. “Made my heart skip a beat,” you added quietly, a light blush dusting your cheeks.

So you’d felt it too. The soulmate connection was mutual. Sans really did have a soulmate, and his soulmate was you. He couldn’t do anything but stare wordlessly at you as his mind raced in circles. God, what was he doing? He should tell you, shouldn’t he?

Your smile faded as he stood there in silence. “I’m just making you uncomfortable, aren’t I? Sorry.” You drew away from him. “I’ll leave you alone now. It was nice meeting you, Sans.”

“wait!” He reached out and grabbed you by the wrist. Time to be brave. He couldn’t let himself fuck this up for both of you. “i… okay, listen. yer my soulmate. that pull ya felt? i felt it too. i-i swear i ain’t makin’ this up. i’m sorry i didn’t tell ya earlier, i just d-didn’t know how to, and i didn’t wanna make myself look dumb in front of ya right off the bat— shit, that’s exactly what i’m doin’ right now. damnit…!”

Sans had been so busy embarrassing himself that he hadn’t even noticed the smile spreading across your face; that is, until you started laughing. Your laughter was one of the cutest things he’d ever heard in his entire life, even if you _were_ probably laughing at him. Stars, he’d only just met you and he was already in deep. 

“I was so scared!” you admitted, still laughing. “I thought— I thought that maybe your soul rejected mine or something… You have no idea how glad I am to be wrong!”

“i think i have some clue,” he breathed. “sorry, sweetheart. ya got a stupid bonehead for a soulmate.”

“Well, that makes two of us. We’ve been dancing around each other this whole time! Literally and figuratively.” You sighed. “Guess we were both pretty stupid tonight, huh?”

“heheh… yeah…”

Love at first sight was for idiots; and Sans was the biggest fool around.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and more of Sans being a lovesick idiot on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
